The Treasure
by EshtarWind
Summary: A TEST! He's gotta be kidding me! But then they found out that the test was more than just seeking for treasure since the treasure itself was hidden deeper than where it may seems to be. [Team Gai Fic] T for cursing


**Author's Note: **This fic is originally written for tensquared's June Theme Challenge "I Feel Team Spirit"… but it seems like I'm too late for it since I'm struggling with the (_beep_)ing Writer's Block. This is a very general story so if there exist other story similar to this one, simply report to me and I'll erase this immediately. Hahahahahaha. Anyway… I guess I'll enjoy this very much. Happy reading! And… I'm sorry if there's inappropriate statement in there about Team Gai. Believe me, I love them as much as you are! I love them. I love them. I LOVE THEM! So SORRY!!! Remember, they're still 12 in Tenten's memory and… well… they're basically kids. If there are dialogues not similar to the ones written in the comic, please excuse me!! GOMENASAI!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! How suck could that be?

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Action Adventure**

**Summary: **"A test?! HE'S GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!!" But the test turned out harder than merely seeking for the treasure chest… because the treasure was hidden deeper than where it may seems to be.

----------------------------------------------------

**A Team Gai Fic**

**The Treasure**

--------------------------------------------------------

_Here we are - on a new adventure_

_Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness_

_We are set - for suprises - even battle!_

_We're a team - no one better mess with us!_

_**Pokemon Theme: My Best Friend**_

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Present Day…**_

"So you will get your Genin team from this year's graduate, eh?" Sakura looked at her older friend as they walked along the road of Konoha. Tenten grinned and nodded. She took a deep breath, looking at the sky.

"But I kind of confused on how I should test them," she said pensively. "You know, the final test before we form the team?"

Sakura laughed. She shook her head when she remembered that day.

"I remember that," she said with a deep sighed. "Kakashi-sensei gave us this task to take two bells from his waist. It was hard… and Naruto, being Naruto, always get caught in the same trick over and over again."

Tenten smiled faintly. _That boy… and even until now, he never changed._ Sakura then turned to look at her.

"But… what about your test?" she asked. "How was it like?"

"Ah… Mine?" Tenten pointed herself. She grinned. "Well… that test was… indeed, a very depressing one."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Depressing?"

Tenten smiled.

"Well… That day…"

X

_**Seven years ago…**_

"You will form a three man cell. Each team will be supervised by a Jounin. The following team will be your Genin team. Be sure to maintain a healthy relationship in your team since your team will be your family. As the last word, I would like to say congratulations… All of you are Genin now."

_Congrats, Iruka-sensei?_ Tenten sighed. _Not at all. I'm going to stuck with these two guys for the rest of my Ninja life? THANKS!_

She already had a bad feeling since morning and now she knew how true it was. She was assigned to a team with the arrogant Hyuuga and the weird taijutsu boy. Great! She's going to be with them for the rest of her Genin days. How bad could that be? … VERY BAD.

_How could I keep up with Hyuuga Neji? He was such an anti-social guy that wouldn't even look at you once he thought you're no match for him. The bad thing is that guy NEVER thinks of anyone else as equal. Yeah. Talk about arrogance_.

_And Rock Lee? GEEZ! Forget it! You're going to walk with that… that guy with his unlimited amount of energy? No thanks. You will end up in the training ground, counting his push-ups until he reached 10000. How amusing._

And there she was, stuck with two boys she least wanted to be with. The taijutsu boy sat right beside her, shaking with excitement, while the Hyuuga prodigy sat quite a distance away from both of them, looking at the cerulean sky. The only thing she could hope for now is the Jounin who'll supervise them. Hopefully he was straight enough for…

"HOHOHO!! HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL GENIN TEAM!!!"

_Youthful?!_ Tenten winced when she heard that thunderous voice. _Oh shit… not AGAIN!_

POOOOFFFF!!! A gust of smoke suddenly appeared before them. A man stood inside the white mist… using a green spandex and yellow garters… a bowl hair cut… and a blinding grin.

"I'M MAITO GAI! YOUR MENTOR! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_This… can't get any worse… _Tenten felt like she wanted to burst out. Why did fate hate her so?!?! Even her Jounin now was... FREAKY! How could she 'maintain a healthy relationship' this way?! Tenten sighed heavily.

"So I guess… you are my team, eh?" Maito Gai looked at the scroll in his hand. "A weapon user, a taijutsu user, and a Byakugan user. Perfect! Just like what the scroll said!"

The Jounin then said something again, smiling and keeping his exuberance as he told them about ninja life. Tenten was half-listening as she examined the rest of her team. Will they be okay? Will this team be okay this way?

"Now tell me about your dream!!"

_Dream?_ Tenten snapped back to the reality when she heard him.

"Starting from you, my lady!"

Tenten raised her eyebrow, pointing herself. She then slowly said, "I want to be strong like The Great Sannin Tsunade."

_Yeah. And I hope this team will bring me there._

Gai nodded his head in approval.

"That's good!! Next!"

"Me! Me!!" Lee suddenly raised his hand. "I want to prove that I can be a good ninja although I cannot do genjutsu or ninjutsu!!"

A low chuckle suddenly heard. Lee quickly turned around and shouted, "Why are you laughing?!"

"Someone that cannot do genjutsu or ninjutsu is not even a ninja," the low voice of Hyuuga Neji rose. He threw a mocking glance at the black haired boy beside him. Lee gritted his teeth and when he was just about to talk back, the arrogant Hyuuga continued. "A person like you who pass the exam with solely taijutsu… is not 'special' but abnormal. Dream is something insignificant. Fate already written everything down for you."

"But who are you to say such thing?!" Lee furrowed his thick eyebrow. "I will prove you that hardwork will paid off! I can become a good ninja only with my taijutsu!!"

"Huh." Neji smirked. "Once a loser will always be a loser."

"That's enough."

A firm grip landed on Lee's shoulder, Gai's grip. The man smiled at Lee then said, "Dream… is what makes us move on in this life! As long as you have your dream, you can still live on! Don't you ever give up in the way of achieving your dream! Got it, my Boy?"

Lee quickly looked at the Jounin behind him and shouted, "OOSSSHHUUU!!!"

Tenten found a small smile on her face. _Hey… that's not so bad…_

"And you, sonnie…" Gai now looked at Neji. "Everyone has right to say their opinion… and now allow me to say mine. Someday you will see how life is full of possibilities… And now that you are in my team, along side with this young boy and that young lady… Let me tell you this. This boy beside me will grow stronger… and you'll see it happen, my boy. Hard work will paid off. It always will."

Neji didn't answer him. Instead, he looked away.

"But anyway…" Gai gestured Lee to sit once again. He smiled at all of them. "I must tell you all, my children… that you are still NOT a real ninja."

"WHAT?!" Tenten cringed her eyebrow. "But Iruka-sensei said that…"

"In the academy, yes," Gai said gently. "But here, My lady… All three of you must prove yourself worthy to be in my team."

Neji narrowed his blank eyes.

"That means…"

"Yes, My Boy," Gai gave one of his blinding grin again. "You three will undergo a test!"

X

_A TEST?! HE'S GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!_

"_**You must undergo this test to be a real ninja. If you failed, then you will be sent back to the academy or worse, you won't be a ninja in your whole life."**_

So she already had this bad feeling and now it came true… How should she put it? She went adventuring with these two guys beside her as a company. Talk about fun.

"_**Take this map and find a treasure chest. If the three of you are able to find it before sunset… You passed the test."**_

_It sounded so easy when he said it but…_

Tenten looked at the so-called map on her hand. She sweatdropped.

_WHAT IS THIS PIECE OF JUNK ANYWAY?!?!?!?!?!?!_

The map only consists of random dots, a random curving line, a vertical line, a horizontal, and a diagonal. Then, there was a huge—I meant H U G E—picture of Gai on the corner. _Ah great! The only recognizable image there is only HIS FACE!! And complete with his teeth glint, nonetheless! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!_

"Gai-Sensei is an amazing guy, isn't he?" said Lee happily, jumping here and there. Neji didn't even glance at him as he ran circling him and Tenten. "He… He's wonderful! And also a Jounin! Isn't Jounin is the rank under the Hokage? He must be very skilled! And…"

"We better get going," Neji briskly walked past him, looking at the map on his hand. He leaned to the tree beside him and examined the piece of paper. "This map must've had some hidden meaning. We got to crack it before we left."

"A… aa…" Tenten gaped for words. "Yeah."

Lee looked at him for a while then finally said, "Alright! So let's see! We have four lines… are they roads? They usually are, aren't they?"

"I doubt it," said Neji curtly. He examined the paper, narrowing his eyes. Tenten also gazed at her paper. Vertical… Horizontal… and diagonal… Then random. For her, there was no connection between them all except that all of them are lines. And more over… they are not connected.

_Just like us…_ Tenten suddenly felt the notion came dawning in her head. She looked at Lee and Neji who stood quite a distance away from each other and from her. She sighed. They were supposed to be team… right?

"A… Anou…"

Lee and Neji shifted a little. Tenten gulped.

"Well, aren't we suppose to crack this together?" she said with a cheerful voice. "Why are you keeping your distance? Let's solve this together, the three of us!"

The two boys looked at her for a while. Lee nodded his head then said, "You're right! Let's!"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I see no significance of it."

"A… Are?" Tenten blinked as Neji continued to look at his paper. She gritted her teeth. "But hey… we are…"

But he didn't seem to hear her anymore. Lee furrowed his eyebrow then said, "She's right. We will be a team so we're supposed to work this out together!"

"So tell me what you've got," Neji said idly. Tenten and Lee looked at each other. Tenten bit her bottom lips then finally said, "Well… that's why we have to work together, right?"

Neji snorted then ignored them again.

"See, it's not working at all."

Tenten groaned in annoyance but didn't say much more. She looked at the paper in her hand, but almost couldn't concentrate at all. How could they work out together if this was how they interact with each other?!

"So… what have you got?"

Lee's voice startled her. The boy flipped his paper while saying, "There must be something here… but I don't see anything in the back!"

"I don't think it's that simple," Tenten sighed. But she smiled. At least this weird boy had a heart that was gentle enough to understand and comfort her. "I mean… urm? Why… is your paper differed with mine? The line's position's different than mine."

"Huh?" Lee flipped his paper again. He looked at the signs. "I thought we have the same paper… Well… I… don't know… and… it's not like I understand what it means…"

_Don't tell me…_ Tenten suddenly snatched Lee's paper and examined it, ignoring Lee's refusal.

"W-wait a min…"

"Hyuuga-san!" called Tenten for the Byakugan master. Neji titled his head a little. "May I borrow your paper for a moment?"

Neji offered his paper nonchalantly and Tenten quickly took it from his hand. She looked at her paper and the two boy's paper. All three of them different. Lee peeked from her shoulder then said slowly, "Hey, you're right… They're different."

Neji finally turned to look at them. His blank eyes examined the three papers. Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"Does it mean we have to separate ways?" Lee asked, throwing a questioning look at Tenten. The girl shook her head.

"No way…" she said slowly, flipping the papers. "I mean… how about different here means… we have to stick together… like this?"

She stacked the paper together then faced it to the sun… and there it was… a map.

"GOTCHA!"

"Wonderful!!" Lee hugged her shoulder. She grinned. "You did it!"

"It's still not over."

Neji's voice banished their happiness. He stepped closer, looking at the sky. Tenten groaned inwardly.

"We only have a few hours to find the treasure chest," he said curtly. "We have to find it fast."

Tenten felt a vein popped on her head but she knew he was right. She was just about to look at the map again when he continued.

"But good work."

X

"One of your silly games again, I see, Gai."

A white haired Jounin appeared beside the green clad man. Gai laughed then flashed him one of his Nice Guy Pose.

"This way, they will find their true youthful way of dealing with problems! And… they will eventually find their unity in their springtime of youth!!!!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. He opened his book while saying, "Never mind…"

X

"So… er… this is a map of Konoha, right?"

"… Isn't it the map of the village's part near the statue?"

"No. It's the hill."

Pingpong.

The three of them looked at each other. Tenten groaned.

"Now how are we able to begin searching this way?!" she wailed in annoyance. "Sheesh! No matter how carefully we stack them all, the map's just too hard to read! We don't even know which way is north!!!"

Neji sweatdropped despite himself and mumbled, "So the only recognizable image is his face and teeth glint. Yeah, right."

"Don't give up yet!!"

Neji and Tenten quickly looked at Lee. That boy's eyes were full of determination and confidence.

"We still have time!" he said. "We can do it! Trust me! Together, we can do it and find the treasure! We won't stop here!"

Tenten blinked for a few times then smiled. He was right. They couldn't give up yet.

"If the teeth glint is facing north…"

Neji's voice suddenly rose. His face reddened slightly.

"… Then this is the map of the hill."

He pointed at the hill behind Konoha. Tenten raised her eyebrow then said, "H-How do you know that?"

"The Hyuuga compound is near the hill," Neji folded his arms. "I used to train there by my self everyday after the academy so I know it very well."

_By himself?_ Tenten looked at the Hyuuga prodigy for a while. And somehow… she caught a glimpse of loneliness hidden inside his blank white orbs. _I see…_

"So what are we waiting for?" Lee snapped her back to the reality. "Let's go!"

X

"Soo… here, right?"

"No… to the left. See that marking?"

"Ah. So it's actually a marking, eh?"

"I kind of doubt it but it possibly yes."

"Alright so we go left… and… big tree… we turn right."

"The map said go straight on!"

"Hey… this is a marking, right?! Then we should've turned right!"

"Maybe… just a scribble?"

"Please! Then how do we know is this one a marking or not?!"

"Well… if it shapes like a marking it's a marking and if it's not, then it's not."

Tenten blinked at Lee's statement. She looked at the map again.

"This map doesn't look like a map at all but it's a map," she said pensively. "Then… turn right."

All three of them turned right then continued walking. Silence occupied them as the only sounds that can be heard were the chirping of the birds and the breeze. They didn't talk to each other. They just kept on walking… until they arrived at the cliff.

"Dead end…" Tenten blinked. She looked at the map. "But… in here… there's this… building or… anything…"

Neji beside her made a few seal and said, "Byakugan!"

Vein bulged form the side of his face and his eyes suddenly changed. Tenten gasped a little. _So this is the famous Byakugan of the Hyuuga! It's… scary… It seems like he can see just about anything…_

"There's a boulder blocking a cave," said Neji, pointing to a spot on the cliff. "It's the entrance. We have to bust it through. We're running out of time."

Lee stepped to the front and said, "It's my turn, then!"

Neji showed an unconvinced look but didn't say anything. Tenten raised her eyebrow then said slowly, "You can do it?"

"Of course!" Lee nodded, steadying his stance in front of the spot Neji pointed. "Trust me!"

He took a deep breath… lowered his stance… and…

"KONOHA SENPUU!!!"

BOOOOOOOMMM!!

Tenten and Neji frowned when the boulder crumbled by Lee's kick. _How… powerful!!!_

Lee grinned, waving his hand to the now opened entrance.

"See?" He said cheerfully. "It's open now and... eh?"

Some dirt was falling from above. Lee brushed some dirt from his shoulder but it kept falling. Tenten looked up… then her face turned pale almost immediately.

"ABOVE YOU!!!"

Lee looked up… and saw this HUMONGOUS boulder rolled down towards him…

BOOOOMMM!!! The boulder almost crushed Lee who ran in the nick of time… but then it hit a big rock… bounced… and now came rolling at high speed towards the three newly graduated Genin…

"RUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!"

In the exact same time, all three of them ran away frantically from the rolling disaster. The boulder rolled and rolled… faster and faster… and…

"It's getting closer!!!" shouted Tenten as soon as she looked back. Big, huge, rolling towards them! She missed anything? "Dammit, LEE!!! Why didn't you hit it gentler than that?!"

"How was I to know that it would fall like this?!"

"Well at least don't make it bounce at us!!!"

"To the woods!" Neji pointed at the woods. "The trees will hold it down for sure!"

Without questioning, they ran to the woods… and the boulder rolled behind them… and…

CRACK!!!! The trees crumbled as soon as the boulder came.

"NANIIIIII?!?!?!" Tenten quickly turned around again and continued running. "Why is it… WHY DIDN'T IT STOP?!"

"It's too heavy! The trees can't stop them!"

"But… I…" Tenten glanced back at the stubborn rolling rock. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE JUST BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ROCK!!!"

"Che!!" Neji stopped his run then faced the rolling boulder. Lee and Tenten quickly stopped and shouted, "What are you doing?! You'll be crushed!!"

"Duck!" He didn't even glance back as he made his stance. "Hakkeshou… KAITEN!"

BLAST!! The boulder bounced off the spinning chakra… rolled in the air… then hit the ground in an earth shaking fall. Tenten and Lee stood in their place, dumbfounded, as Neji stopped spinning and fell to his knees.

"We're… safe…" Lee sat on the ground. He panted heavily. "That was close!"

"That was wonderful!" Tenten walked to Neji's side. "You saved us all! But are you alright?"

Neji pulled away from her proximity, panting heavily.

"I lost most of my chakra…" he said grimly. "Is that an alright?!"

"W-Well, I just…"

"And you!" Neji suddenly pointed Lee. "You should've known better than that! You almost get us all killed!"

"But hey!" Lee furrowed his eyebrow. "But you didn't even check for that boulder! It's not entirely my fault!"

"But if you didn't…"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

The two of them now looked at her. She panted, lowering her voice.

"There's no use to argue about it now. We are…"

"I knew it won't work out together," Neji stood up, brushing dirt from his clothes. "I better off alone since the beginning! I'm out of here."

He walked away. Tenten quickly reached a hand towards him but then Lee's voice rose.

"He's right…" He stood up. "I'll go by myself."

"B-But…" Tenten quickly turned for Lee but the boy already left her. She breathed raggedly as anger and agitation pumped her chest. Why… WHY?! "But we were… WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER!"

Silence greeted her… Both of the boys already left her alone… They went on their own way…

"Damn it!" Tenten rose from her seating position, holding back her tears of rage that was threatening from falling from her eyes. "I hate you two! I HATE YOU TWO!!!"

_Damn!!!!!!_ She walked away furiously. _Aren't we… Aren't we supposed to stick together?! Why can't we even get along?! Maintain a healthy relationship?! HAH!_

But… they did have a good time when they tracked down the little cave. That time they… they worked together to get there and…

Tenten bit her bottom lips. She suddenly felt so alone in that forest. And she suddenly wanted to turn back… but her feet kept moving on…

_Where are they now?_ Tenten looked up at the canopy. The afternoon sunlight peeked from between the leaves, shining over her brown orbs. _Are they going back to the cave? They should've… right? We were supposed to bring the treasure back. Well… at least they will pass…_

_Hyuuga-san will surely be a wonderful ninja. That last jutsu was wonderful and he… he saved us all…_

_And Rock Lee? Lee is a nice guy. Lee will find a way somehow…_

A small smiled crept up her face. They weren't as bad as she thought before… Their little trip meant something, eh? And now that she thought about it, she…

_Crack._

Huh?

CRACK!!

The ground she stepped on suddenly crumbled. She let out a scream as her hand quickly grabbed a kunai and stabbed it to the ground. She looked down… and was terrified to see that she really was hanging on the edge of a cliff… and the river was running violently below her…

_Shit! What was I doing?!_ Tenten tried to lift herself higher… but she couldn't. And the Academy didn't teach her how to apply chakra and walked on a vertical surface. _At this rate, I will…_

CRACK!

The ground she stabbed suddenly crumbled and she…

"TENTEN!!"

Grab! She opened her eyes quickly. A warm hand grabbed her wrist… saving her…

"Hold on!" Lee's voice woke her up. He was grabbing on a root, hanging by the edge of the cliff. "I'll pull you up! Don't wo…"

CRACK! The root gave up to their weight. Lee's eyes widened as he felt both of them were falling… and it was no way they could…

"You… IDIOT!!!"

GRAB! Now someone caught Lee's hand… and no doubt, he was…

"You two are such a fool!" Neji's face reddened as he applied his chakra on his leg and pulled them with all his strength. He walked vertically by the cliff edge, hands shaking from exhaustion. He apparently mastered chakra usage very well… and he used it to help them. "To fall… like… this… AAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!"

He started to move up, stepping on the crumbling ground with his chakra on his feet. He pulled the two of them up… and up… until they reached the level ground once again. The Hyuuga prodigy fell to his knees again, now completely out of chakra. Tenten steadied herself, looking at the two boys with her amber colored eyes.

"You two…"

"I heard a scream…" Lee panted. He looked at Tenten. "I thought something was happening so I ran here as fast as I can. You… You scared me!"

"You shouldn't walk around carelessly like that!" scolded Neji. He looked away. "What would've happened to both of you if I weren't there?! Fool!"

"But you came…" Tenten smiled. She grinned. "You two came for me. Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou."

She bowed down deeply for them. Neji's and Lee's face blushed suddenly. The former quickly stood up and said, "I guess… we have no choice but to stick together, then. We don't know what would've happened to the two of you if I'm not around."

"H-Hyuuga-san…"

"We have to get the treasure to complete the test so hurry," Neji suddenly stopped walking. He turned and looked at Tenten right in the eye. "Call me with my first name. We are not strangers anymore."

That was probably… the closest thing he could say to friendship.

X

The cave was dark and completely untouched. The three of them stood in front of it, taking a deep breath.

"So… go in?" Tenten looked at the two boys. Lee grinned and raised his fist.

"Let's go!!"

X

"The sun is setting, Gai."

Kakashi lowered his book. Gai shoved him away and continued to peek between the leaves.

"And they're going to make it."

X

The sound of their panting filled the cave. They never thought that the cave was so full of traps that now they were…

Rain of arrow blasted from above. Neji quickly stood between his teammates.

"Now! Stay beside me!!" Lee and Tenten did as he said. He spun. "KAITEN!"

The arrows dropped to the ground but now the ground shook and suddenly a huge wall fell from above, blocking the way. And another boulder rolled behind them.

"Lee!"

"OSSHU!" Lee ran straight on… and delivered his kick. The wall crumbled, allowing them to continue running along the cave… but then suddenly the ground they stood on crumbled.

"Tenten!"

She quickly reacted, throwing her chakra wires to the roof of the cave…

Swift! They swung to the other side with her wires then landed safely on the ground. The boulder bounced off… then fell to the depth of the hole. The shaking stopped… and suddenly it was quiet. Tenten cut off her chakra then turned to look at the two boys. All three of them were panting but she knew, deep in their heart, they were equally happy. For the last ten minutes they busted through every obstacle on the way together and finally… Tenten's brown eyes fell to the end of the cave… They had arrived.

"That was fun!!" Lee stretched his body. He was bruised all over but his eyes shone with excitement. "I never thought that it'll be that awesome!"

"It was thrilling!" Tenten laughed. "It's so exciting! I love it! We have to do it some other time!"

"We will," Neji slowly stood, a rare faint smile formed on his face. His moon colored eyes fell on the treasure chest right by the end of the cave. "All three of us are going to pass."

Somehow his confidence this time didn't irritate any of them. They walked slowly towards the treasure chest, completely aware that they were not finished yet. But there was no other trap… and now the chest was right in front of them. Tenten touched the wooden box, taking a deep breath. She then turned to look at the two boys beside her.

"So…" she said teasingly, a cheerful grin brightening her face. "We open it together?"

"Of course!" Lee grabbed the chest in excitement. He smiled widely. Neji finally reached out and grabbed the other side of the chest. His low voice slowly rose.

"As a team."

_Yeah. A team._ Tenten laughed then shouted, "So on the count of three! One… two… THREE!!!!"

Click!! The treasure chest flew open by the force of three pairs of hand… and the three of them peeked inside it for the treasure which is actually…

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Full volume collection of Gai's Nice Guy POSE!!!!!!

"GAI-SENSEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

X

_**Present Day…**_

Sakura laughed madly as Tenten concluded her story. The older woman waved her hand and said, "It was horrible, really! And after that we went out of the cave, just to see Gai-Sensei with his signature grin and congrats us! Sheesh! After all those near-death experience!!! I can't believe it!"

"But the three of you make it out well," Sakura panted, pushing her aching stomach. "Ahahahahahahaha! That was interesting, Tenten! Wonderful! Hahahahahahaha!!"

"Oh, shut up!" Tenten put her hands on her hip. "It was dangerous, you know! There were times when I thought I'll die!"

"I know, I know!!!" Sakura finally stopped laughing. She hugged the weapon mistress. "Come on! Come to think of it! You all get along well in that test, right? You passed it nevertheless!"

"Yeah…"

Tenten exhaled audibly. They _did_ pass it…

"And I guess…" Her brown eyes softened when she was Lee and Neji coming out of the Hokage office. "… We did find the real treasure after all. It was the most… important thing… More than anything."

Sakura smiled gently. She tugged her best friend.

"So… get any idea for the test?"

Tenten grinned.

"Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OWARI**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the OOC-ness. You know I'm trying to recover from this (beep)ing writer's block. Every comment is appreciated! JA NE!!!


End file.
